


强扭的瓜不甜啊老哥

by totooototo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 原作者：MishaBerry（Author: MishaBerry）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totooototo/pseuds/totooototo
Summary: 好一阵子，提姆老是收到某个爱慕者的赠礼，可他似乎无动于衷。别担心，提姆，有阿蝙爹来保护你。
Kudos: 24





	强扭的瓜不甜啊老哥

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Take No For an Answer Dude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718452) by [MishaBerry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaBerry/pseuds/MishaBerry). 



> 原作者的话：  
>  赠[katdemon1895](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdemon1895)。  
>  这篇写起来真的很有劲，哪怕每次我试着坐下想写的时候脑袋里都一团糨糊。不过还是，这个超好笑，我希望你们喜欢它！

他们当然都注意到了，按理说本不会搞得一家门世界最佳侦探™去留心那些礼物的——鲜花、写在名贵纸品上的长信、巧克力或是所有寄到大宅给提姆的东西。提姆总是皱着鼻子嫌恶以待，管它是什么玩意儿，一概丢进蝙蝠洞的焚化炉里（除去镀金鸟笼里那对牡丹鹦鹉当即被重新安置去了能提供适当照料的人那处，笼子则当即销毁）。大家好奇灼心，可对那送他奢侈礼物的人，提姆一星半点儿都不提。

终是一个巨型花篮送到家门口，斯黛弗再也忍不住，问出了大家挂肚牵肠的那点心事。

“谁他妈送你这些破玩意儿的？”斯黛弗问道，看着提姆吃力地搬动大花篮。

提姆隐约见于一簇黑色马蹄莲后。“什么？”他问。

斯黛弗向大花篮摆摆手。“这些个你一直收到还一直往焚化炉里丢的东西。谁寄来的？”她问。

忽然，几乎全家人极力装作漫不经心的样子赶到了听力所及之处。他们都心痒痒地想问提姆，只是至今绝口不问。任何自行掘出寄件人的努力都因为提姆总在礼物一到就烧掉而被阻绝了。

提姆嚎了声，作了个痛苦表情。“拉斯·阿古尔。”他答。

“啥！？”几个人异口同声地喊。迪克、布鲁斯、杰森和达米安倏地出现在门厅，脸上是不重样的惊骇神情。

“为了什么鬼拉斯·阿古尔要给你送礼物？”迪克瞧着很担心。

提姆叹道：“他试图控制韦恩集团之后就开始送了。他莫名其妙地好像挺佩服我能赢他，现在就是想把我拉到他那边还是怎么的。”他边解释着，调整了下手里奇大无比大花篮的位置，“说老实话，他越搞越变态了。”

“没错。”布鲁斯深吸口气，一手按上提姆的肩膀，“我们会搞定这事儿的。”说罢，他就走开了。

“搞定？”提姆难以置信地问，“布鲁斯？你这‘搞定’是什么意思啊？布鲁斯！”

* * *

他们又干上刺客联盟的时候，这事儿提姆已经忘得差不多了。礼物和情书没再寄来，提姆可不会对此有何怨言，而且差不多每晚家里都有人提出要和他一起巡逻（他不会总答应，但他还挺喜欢这样的）。然而某日，刺客联盟又出现在哥谭，事情走向变得更奇怪了。

“我需要所有人到位。”蝙蝠侠说，“我和罗宾负责市中心。夜翼，你去金融区；红头罩，负责奈何岛*；黑蝙蝠，唐人街；信标，购物区；蝙蝠女孩，仓库区；红罗宾……”蝙蝠侠顿了顿，抿起嘴唇：“新月高地。”

提姆眨眨眼：“什么？为点什么啊？新月高地除了上层中产白种人什么都没。那儿的东西可离刺客联盟的雷达远多了。”

“我们得尽可能保护更多的地界，红罗宾。”蝙蝠侠道。

“那为什么不让我去码头？”提姆说，“那儿占了更大地界，那儿发生冲突的可能性也大多了。”

红头罩含糊不清地叽叽歪歪，可提姆一听见“古尔”这个词就意识到怎么回事了。“你就是想让我远离拉斯，对吧？”他问蝙蝠侠，叉臂抱胸。

蝙蝠侠含糊道：“他……他对你的 _兴趣_ 让我担忧。”他说着，“要是你远离冲突可能更安全。”

“我居然能从你嘴里听到这种话。”提姆呻吟道，把脸埋进手心。“我负责码头。我要是碰上拉斯或者刺客，我会 _好好干_ ，还会呼叫你。”

红罗宾说罢转身就走，生气地大步向他的摩托。布鲁斯刚想出声叫住他，可卡珊德拉摇了摇头。他们算是尽了人事了，只要提姆别叛逆犯蠢，比如去单挑拉斯。

* * *

一个不幸言中，当晚形势迅速扭转，大部分蝙家人沦落到为联盟俘虏。蝙蝠侠、夜翼、红头罩和红罗宾可都想不到自己会被码头附近仓库里的锁链绕着手腕吊起来。恶魔头子本人在他们被带进仓库不久便信步踱来，一如往日雄姿向红罗宾行进，而无视了其他人。

“提摩西，”他讨好地拖腔拖调，“再度相会，妙不可言。希望你没有太不舒服？”

红罗宾扭扭手腕，锁链丁零当啷地响。“倒是拷得松点啊。”他嘴上不客气，肢体语言还是在尖叫不适。

拉斯微微一笑、靠上前去，一如提姆向后倚去、尽力避开他。“总是这么机敏伶俐，巧舌如簧。”拉斯说着，伸出一只手摩挲提姆的脸，拇指擦过提姆的下唇，“我真好奇这么样的舌头还能做什么其他巧事儿。”

“ _不准！_ ”蝙蝠侠猛然成功从锁链束缚下脱身落地，一拳抡上拉斯的脸。自此，整个仓库陷入混乱。

到尘埃落定、所有人被解开了，夜翼转向蝙蝠侠：“你到底怎么弄开锁铐的？我都没看到你用工具。”

蝙蝠侠看看夜翼，又抬头看看之前困住他们的锁链。他又转回夜翼，只说了句“我是蝙蝠侠”，就过去确保拉斯被相关机构带走（并确保自己站定在他视线之内，这么一来他就完全看不到红罗宾）。

检查完蝙蝠侠凭一己之力挣脱的那条锁链，他们发现那锁不知为何并不是没锁上。从此以往，那夜就成了蝙蝠侠生气到学会如何相位移动以保护自己儿子远离六百岁吓人老变态的一夜。

**Author's Note:**

> * 奈何岛（The Narrows）：诺兰于《侠影之谜》（2005）引入设定。奈何岛位于哥谭河上，为哥谭高犯罪率地区，阿卡姆疯人院所在。电视剧《哥谭》（2014—2019）沿用，并逆输出至漫画。译名取自字幕。


End file.
